


Jealousy has its Perks

by Kyuudii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jumin's jealous lmao, Reader-Insert, how is he gonna deal with you eh, jealous Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuudii/pseuds/Kyuudii
Summary: Sometimes, Jumin has to take extra measures to make sure you remember who you belong to.





	Jealousy has its Perks

Suddenly, your phone alerts you that someone’s online in the chatroom. You look up to see if it’s Jumin, but no, he’s still scribbling away on a document.

 

You open up the chatroom to find Zen inside. Maybe he could keep you company for the time being. You decide to type up a message.

 

 You: Zen, are you done with work?

 

A reply comes almost instantly.

 

 ZEN: Hello, ____ ^^

 ZEN: No, not really -_-

 ZEN: One of the interns lost the scripts and now I have to make a new one

 ZEN: Oh, I know! Why don’t you help me with it?

 You: I don’t really know how to write that well… ^^

 ZEN: It’ll be easy! You just have to reply to whatever I’ll type up and see where we go from there.

 You: Okay…

 ZEN: Ahem.

 ZEN: “Fear not, my beautiful princess! I, your prince, have defeated the evil sorcerer!”

 You: “Oh, my darling prince! How glad am I to see you!”

 

You giggle at your reply. This is fun, you think. It’s not every day that you get to act as a princess in distress.

 

 ZEN: “And I the same, my love. Are you hurt?”

 You: “No, no, I’m okay. Did they hurt you?”

 ZEN: “Who cares?”

 You: “I do!”

 

 

You both continue to exchange lines for a while. You’re having so much fun, you didn’t even realize that Jumin had entered until he sent a message.

 

 

 ZEN: Ah, I believe we should stop there

 ZEN: You’re pretty good at this! ^^

 ZEN: I can feel my face heating up at our exchange…

 Jumin Han: …?

 You: Hi sweetheart!

 You: Did you finish your work? ^^

 ZEN: Ugh;;

 ZEN: Why are you here?

 Jumin Han: Not yet, my love.

 Jumin Han: I believe I can ask you the same question, Zen.

 Jumin Han: No, more importantly, what are you doing with ____?

 ZEN: Hm?

 ZEN: She’s helping me with some work.

 Jumin Han: “Work”. And I am to believe that this wasn’t some excuse to flirt around with her?

 You: …Was it, Zen?

 ZEN: NO.

 ZEN: I really did need help.

 ZEN: But…

 ZEN: I’d be lying if I didn’t blush a little at our little exchange ^^

 You: Am I that convincing, lovely Zen~?

 ZEN: Omg;;

 ZEN: Yes, my princess~

 

 

You feel a giggle in your throat again, but it’s suddenly dispersed when Jumin’s hand blocks your view from your phone.

 

“What,” he growls, “do you think you’re doing?”

 

You innocently smile back. “Um, helping Zen with his work?”

 

Jumin scoffs. With a quick flick of his wrist, your phone is propelled through the room, skidding to a stop several feet away.

 

“Hey!” You yell out, glaring at the brunet in front of you. “What the hell, Jumin?” You move to grab your phone, when he blocks your way. You shoot him an even more pissed off look.

 

He returns your glare with his own. “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to make me jealous so I would pay attention to you, aren’t you?”

 

Flirting? What is he talking abo—oh. Oh. OH. Ohohoho.

 

“Maybe I am.” You reply boldly. A smirk crosses your face, and Jumin’s scowl deepens. His face inches closer to your own, his onyx colored eyes staring intently at your own.

 

You feel your heartbeat quicken at the close proximity between you two. Blood begins to rush to your face, and you suddenly feel a twinge of regret at your reply. Perhaps you shouldn’t have been so bold.

 

“Tell me you’re mine.”

 

“And what if I don’t?”

 

“Then I’ll show the world that I own you.”

 

The clock ticks its final moments until midnight, and the chatroom is quiet, save for you and Zen once more. He asks why you disappeared all of a sudden earlier; you do nothing but laugh and apologize. It wouldn’t be appropriate to show to the entire group chat.

 

Zen, however, wasn’t exactly buying your excuse.

 

 ZEN: Did Jumin do something to you?

 ZEN: I feel like he did

 ZEN: I swear, if he hurt you…!

 You: Omg;;

 You: Don’t worry, he didn’t do anything ^^

 ZEN: Ugh… I feel like you’re hiding something.

 

You’re about to change the subject, but then Jumin enters the chatroom. You glance over to him, and he just raises an eyebrow in response.

 

This cannot be good.

 

 Jumin Han: Good evening.

 ZEN: You’re here…!

 Jumin Han: Yes, I am. There’s something I want to show you.

 [Jumin Han sent a photo.]

 

It’s a picture of you—specifically, your neck, dotted and blemished with several dark spots all over. You freeze. Holy shit. Did he really just send that? You shoot Jumin a horrified glance. If he notices your reaction, he doesn’t acknowledge it. He just keeps looking down on his phone.

 

 ZEN: OMG;;;;

 ZEN: What the hell, Jumin Han!!!!

 ZEN: YOU DON’T GO AROUND SHOWING PEOPLE PICTURES LIKE THIS;;;;

 Jumin Han: This should be enough to tell you not to flirt with ____.

 Jumin Han: That is all.

[Jumin Han has left the chat.]

 

You look back at Jumin, and this time, he’s wearing a smug smirk on his face.

 

You hope that meant well.

 

“Kitten,” Jumin calls out. You jump in your seat. “come here.” So you do.

 

“I hope that was a good enough warning for you and Zen.”

 

You shift in your stance. “Y-Yeah…”

 

“This better not have a repeat. Understood?”

 

He pulls you into his lap.

 

“I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to be a bit more daring with his one but I quickly realized I couldn't do it... QmQ


End file.
